every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Relationships
Francisco and Ursula Francisco and Ursula are brother and sister who have a and half of age difference. Ursula is the older one, Francisco is the younger. As children they were quite close though did bicker occasionally over stupid things. Most of the time they were best friends and played together everywhere they went. Francisco and Marah ''' Francisco and Marah were husband and wife for around thirteen years before Marah's death. They were happily married and had almost everything in common. When Marah passed away it was hard on Francisco who was left to raise their young daughter alone. He missed her greatly and thought if he didn't talk about her is would be easier, this wasn't true. It took him a few years to fully get over her death. '''Francisco and Emma Growing up Emma was close with her dad and knew he loved and cared about her. She enjoyed solving math equations with him for fun on rainy days. When Emma’s mom passed away they helped each through it during the summer. While Emma was at the academy she kept in touch with her dad frequently and he enjoyed receiving her letters. In Grade nine Francisco knew that Emma needed to be protected at school. So he got a job at the high she attend as the math teacher. Emma knew her father meant well but doubted he could protect her from real danger. When Emma first found out she was pregnant she didn’t know how to tell her dad. She knew he would be disappointed and perhaps mad. When the school called him at home to tell him about Emma’s pregnancy, he waited in the living room for to return from hanging out with her friends. He was furious with her and no longer felt like he could trust her, he hadn’t known she was sexually active. He grounded her from all electronics and from having boys in the house. Francisco gave her two choices. She could either give up the baby and continue living with him or keep the baby and move out. He gave her until the end of her pregnancy to decide, and this made Emma feel like he didn’t support her. Francisco and Andi ''' Francisco was Andi's foster dad when Andi was three until she was ten. Due to money issues after Marah passed away, Francisco was no longer able to care for Andi, despite his attentions to adopt her. So he gave her up and arranged for her to live with her bilogical aunt. During her time with the Alonsos they had a pretty good relationship. He treaated her as if she were his daughter, the same way he treated his real daughter Emma. '''Francisco and Jessie Francisco is Jessie's maternal grandfather. Though Francisco wasn't happy his daughter got became a mom at the age of sixteen, he made an effort to be apart of their livies. Not when Jessie was a baby though, only after Emma graduated high school, Jessie was around two at this time. Though through the years they never spent any alone time together they did have visits, mostly on holidays. Emma and Marah Growing up Emma had always been a mommy’s girl and it was obvious to see. They loved each other to pieces and there was nothing Marah wouldn’t do for her precious baby girl. Marah wanted Emma to have a normal life as much as possible. So in order for Emma to be able to attend school and stay safe from evil, Marah got a job at Emma’s school and was her teacher in every grade. As Emma grew up and learned how to use her rapidly growing powers she was attacked by evil witches and wizards. She had guards all around her, however her mother turned out to be her true hero. One night in the summer of 2001 Marah had been home alone with Emma. Some evil witches broke in and Marah sacrificed her own life to give Emma a chance to tele transport out after a final hug good bye. When Emma tele transported her mom to the beach where she had ended up it was too late, her mom was dead. Emma was devastated and unable to cope for months. She missed her mom so much, more than she could say. To keep her memory alive Emma started scrapbooking using pictures of them together. From the day her mother passed Emma never forgot what her mom had taught her. She lived her life the way her mother had hoped, happy and loved. Emma and Lily Lily has been Emma's gaurdian since the day Emma was born. Lily was also with Emma when she was brought to the council to see if she is the chosen one. As the years went by Lily and Emma bonded and became friends. In elementray school Lily posed as the school libairan so she could watch over Emma at school. When Emma entered high school Lily posed as the school nurse. In fact when Emma was in grade ten it was Lily who confirmed her pregnancy. Lily told Emma not to do any chosen one work while pregnant to protect the baby. When Jax left Emma Lilly went to her house to comfort her. At that time when Emma revealed a want to keep the baby, Lily offered to take her and the baby in if they didn't find somewhere to live. Emma and the Novoas Emma has always felt welcomed and accepted by her parents in law, Jake and Liana Novoa. Emma had a good relationship with them and trusted them completely. She was very thankful that they took her and Jessie in so she could raise her daughter with Jax. Emma and Jax Originally Emma and Jax met in their youth at W.I.T.S academy, however they had forgotten each other. That was until they met in grade nine when they ended up attending the same high school. They met in science class when they were teamed up to work on a project. After hanging out together to do this project they realized they liked each other. So they went on a date the following week and instantly hit it off. In the summer of 2005 they slept together for the first time. Though they had used protection Emma still ended up getting pregnant. Jax was scared when he found out and left Emma since he wasn’t ready to be a father. This made Emma mad more than it hurt her and she told him never to come back. Emma and Maddie Growing up Emma and her cousin Maddie were pretty good friends. They played together often and seemed to get along most of the time. Since they are the same age they attended W.I.T.S academy together. During this time they were super close and great friends. In grade nine Maddie and Emma weren’t close anymore. It was never mentioned why but Emma wasn’t apart of Maddie’s group. It’s unknown whether it was because Emma chose not to or if Maddie never offered. Though if either of them had any problems they were there for each other. In grade ten they went to the nurse together to take pregnancy tests. Some time after that Emma joined Maddie and the other girls for lunch so they could discuss what their plans were abour their babies. Emma and Sophie Growing up Emma and her cousin Sophie hung out a lot but most of the time Emma had no idea what Sophie was talking about. Sophie thought they were best friends, but Emma mostly hung out with her to be nice. In grade nine Emma barley spoke to Sophie but was there when she needed her. Emma and Andi Emma met Andi at the age of three when her parents took her in as a foster child. The girls had to share 1 a room, which wasn’t a problem since they became the best of friends. During the seven years they l lived together they were like sisters. They were always together and enjoyed the same things. When Emma’s mom passed away Andi comforted Emma and told her it was going to be ok. Then came the time for the girls to say good bye, when Andi was going to live with her aunt. Andi gave Emma her favourite back pack to take to the academy. The girls then shared a hug. They kept in touch through letters The girls were reunited when Emma retuned home just in time to start of high school. It was like they hadn’t been apart and were still as close as sisters. Though it’s highly illegal Emma brought a virtual zombie from Andi’s video game to life when Jax was about to a accidently blast him. Emma helped Andi keep him hidden from the council instead of putting him b back in the game because Andi had fallen for him. When they were discusing the deccions to keep their babies Emma told Andi she would be a good mom. Andi on the other hand expressed she wasn't sure if it was a good idea that Emma keep her baby. This offended Emma who threw a comback at her, which Andi quikly fended off. The girls then stopped and supportivley talked about the danger of the council finding out about Andi's zombie. Emma promised Andi she would everything in her power to keep Phillip hidden. Emma and Diego Emma and Diego met in grade nine and became good friends over the year. Though they didn't hang out unless it was that rare occasion when Emma was with Maddie. Emma and Gigi Emma met Gigi at the same time she met Diego in grade nine. Emma found Gigi to be annoying and mostly avoided her through the nineth grade. Emma and Katie Emma and Katie met in the middle of the third grade when Katie was a new student at their school. Emma was the one to invite Katie to play with her, Maddie, Andi and Sophie during recess. Since then in elementrays school they were close friends. However in grade nine the sort of driften apart when Emma and Maddie were devided, becuase Katie chose Maddie. Emma and Jessie Emma and Ethan Emma and Emily Emma and Gracie Emma and shawn